Before You Antes de tí
by Aleiizaa Ackerman
Summary: Historia escrita para el reto stripfic. Los personajes aquí presentados son obra de Rumiko Takashi. ¿que pasaría si conoces al amor de tu vida con tan solo 16 años? Han pasado diez años desde la partida de Ranma y Akane se ha convertido en una chica insegura de sí misma, esta apunto de comprometerse con un joven adinerado. Su vida parece estar ordenándose después de tanto tiempo.


**_Oneshot escrito para el reto stripfic, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son obra de Rumiko _**_**Takashi**__**, créditos de la imagen a su respectivos autores.**_

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las chicas que me ayudaron en todo el proceso a Linda Akane por leer ayudarme con unas palabras, por animarme a seguir escribiendo y por mandarle este escrito s su beta para que lo corrigiera ¡Gracias Sakura Saotome! Tomaré las críticas constructivas para mejorar.

_Por ultimo quiero darle las gracias a la loca que me encontré en la acera de mi casa, esa mujer de mirada desquiciada que dicen las malas lenguas se hace llamar _  
Azusa Calzón Tormenta quien apartir de hoy la considero mi sensei de la suculencia 7w7

_Es mi primer Oneshot, mi primer lemon espero disfruten de el así como yo disfruté al hacerlo, sin más por el momento los dejo con la lectura._

_**¡Advertencia de Lemon +18!**_

Me encontraba reposando en la cama de tu habitación mientras observaba tú bien formada figura, hacía tiempo que tomaste la decisión de entrenar, pues querías que tu técnica en artes marciales fuera perfecta. Sin querer, tu cuerpo había sufrido una metamorfosis, ya nada quedaba de aquél niño que alguna vez conocí.

Cuando éramos pequeños no podíamos mirarnos, pues nos tolerábamos muy poco; debo admitir que más que odio, sentía un toque ligero de envidia, pues mi padre, al no tener un hijo varón, adoraba pasar tiempo contigo.

Me pregunto cómo llegamos a esto —Si mi padre se entera que no estoy en el colegio quizá se decepcione conmigo.

Y mientras me pierdo en mis pensamientos percibo cómo te aproximas lentamente a mí, como si se tratase de un tigre acechando a su presa, me miras como si observaras un delicioso banquete mientras sueltas una mirada pícara y te muerdes los labios.

Trato de cubrirme, pues aún suele darme un poco de vergüenza el enseñarte mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? Pensé que querías entrenar —pregunto extrañada, ya que según tú, por culpa mía habías descuidado tu rutina diaria.

Divisas cada parte de mi cuerpo y de eso pude darme cuenta, pues tus ojos observan mis senos. Con tus manos acaricias delicadamente mis piernas, mientras tu mirada se queda fija en mi rostro, tal parece que te gusta mirar la expresión de timidez que invade mi ser.

No puedo contenerme, y es que esto no es nada nuevo para nosotros, el sexo se volvió prioridad desde que comenzamos a practicarlo; a veces temo que solo me uses y con el paso del tiempo me deseches.

Aprieto los puños, quiero controlar mis impulsos, ya que no quiero que pienses que soy una chica vulgar.

Te relames los labios, y con algo de brusquedad, me tomas de los brazos para poder acercarme a tí.

—¿Será que aún te quedaste con ganas de más? —te digo en un tono sarcástico, pues sabía que tus intenciones eran las mismas de siempre, tener sexo en tu habitación hasta que la tarde hiciera aparición y tus padres viniesen de trabajar.

Me miras de forma distinta, esta vez tu mirada tiene un brillo que jamás antes había visto en tí; acaricias mi rostro para después, lentamente, robarme un tierno beso, algo raro en tí, pues eres demasiado impulsivo y algo salvaje cuando estamos siempre en estas circunstancias.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —pregunto algo desconcertada, tú no eres así sueles ser amigable con quienes te rodean pero te expresas abiertamente muy pocas veces.

Inclinas la cabeza, me tomas ambas manos y en un tono amoroso salen de tu boca las palabras que juré nunca olvidar.

—Akane, quiero que escuches atentamente, ya que esto no lo volverás a escuchar en mucho tiempo… Akane, yo te amo, te amo como no tienes idea…

En ese momento dejé que mis impulsos respondieran aquella confesión de amor, ahora era mi turno.

Comencé a besarte apasionadamente, como si el tiempo se fuese a consumir rápidamente, tomé tu mano y entrelacé mis dedos a los tuyos. Aproveché que te encontrabas sentado en la cama para poder colocarme sobre tí, acerqué tus manos a mí busto y en un tono dulce te susurré —¿Sientes esto? Es mi corazón que late por tí.

Pude notar el rubor que emanaba de tu rostro, por primera vez eras tú quien se sonrojaba, me alejé de tí pues la hora de irme había llegado, me bajé lentamente de aquella cama para poder tomar las prendas que yacían en el suelo, cuando de pronto sentí tus frías manos jalar de mi brazo.

—Akane, quédate a dormir esta noche conmigo, mis padres no llegarán y no quiero que la soledad sea mi única compañera —si tan solo hubiese sabido que ese era nuestro último día juntos...

—¡Ranma! ¿por qué me abandonaste? ¡Ranma!...

Un sudor frío recorre mi cuerpo, de golpe despierto mientras el sudor cae a gotas. Nuevamente esa maldita pesadilla, han pasado diez años y aún me sigo atormentado por Saotome, fui una verdadera estúpida en mi adolescencia, soy una tonta, ni siquiera puedo vivir en paz.

Miro el reloj que se encuentra junto a mí cama, y para sorpresa mía, aún son las 3:00 am; ya no puedo conciliar el sueño, así que tomo mi computadora y adelanto la historia que tenía que escribir. Solamente así he podido sobrevivir sin deprimirme, escribiendo e imaginando cosas hermosas que nunca pasarán en mi absurda existencia.

Diez malditos años tratando de olvidarlo, tal vez hubiésemos formado una familia juntos... Tengo veintiséis años y mi padre sigue reprochando mi soltería, pero eso acabará dentro de poco, creo que ya es hora de aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Tatewaki. Otra vez me sumerjo en mis pensamientos, y sin darme cuenta, el sol hace aparición.

Preparo las cosas y me dirijo al hogar de mi prometido, estoy decidida, quizá después de tanto pueda entregarme a alguien más que no sea el idiota de Ranma. Pbre Tatewaki, me acepta a pesar de no intimar con él.

El camino fue algo tedioso, pues mi futuro esposo vive en un lugar muy bien ubicado, ya que es el heredero de la familia Kuno. Es obvio que él se dé esos lujos, yo por otro lado no estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con gente así.

Abro lentamente la puerta de su apartamento, con anterioridad él me había obsequiado una réplica "por si algún día quisiese quedarme a dormir con él". El lugar está totalmente oscuro, seguramente sigue dormido, y sin más, entro a su habitación gritando como idiota.

—¡Tatewaki querido, no seas dormilón, despierta! —grande fue mi sorpresa cuando no solo encontré a mi prometido, si no también a mi hermana Nabiki.

Mis ojos cambiaron rápidamente de expresión, mi cuerpo quedó totalmente paralizado, y lo único que salió de mi boca fue algo totalmente estúpido —Yo... yo, lo siento —mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta de su habitación.

Estaba dispuesta a salir de aquel maldito lugar, cuando sentí las manos de Tatewaki jalar de mi playera, el muy idiota seguía aún en ropa interior —Cariño discúlpame, pero en estos dos años de relación, tú nunca mostraste interés en tener intimidad conmigo, y como comprenderás tengo necesidades como todo hombre —era un descarado, pero ¿qué podría hacer si nunca me di la oportunidad de amar nuevamente?

—Déjame pensar bien las cosas, Kuno —dije mientras giraba la manija de la puerta, salir de ahí fue como romper ataduras.

Todo esto ocurrió por la falta de amor propio que tengo por mí, de regreso a casa iba algo cabizbaja, pues al parecer esto del amor no fue hecho para mí.

Los días han pasado con lentitud y solo salgo de mi "escondite" para trabajar. Nabiki sigue insistiendo en pedir disculpas diariamente, encuentro un mensaje de voz suyo en mi buzón, ya le he dicho que no debe sentirse culpable, después de todo yo sabía que ella le profesaba amor a Tatewaki.

Por otro lado, Kuno afirma que todo fue un error, prácticamente quiere seguir con los planes del matrimonio, yo aún sigo dudando la verdad, no sé qué sería de mí sin mis historias. En estos días aproveché para terminar unos escritos que tenía pendientes, y entré a un reto sobre stripers.

Nuevamente estoy sola en este lugar llamado "hogar", escucho algo de música e intento olvidar toda la mala racha, tomo una escoba y comienzo a bailar mientras canto, mi felicidad se ve interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

—¿Quién será a esta hora? —me pregunto algo intrigada.

—Akane soy yo, Kodachi —me sorprende que ella venga a visitarme, pues nunca parecí caerle bien. Entreabro la puerta con algo de pena, cuando sin permiso mío, ella entra —¿Qué sucede contigo? —decía mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza.

Kodachi no venía sola, la acompañaban Shampoo y Ukyo. Nunca me llevé bien con ellas, no entendía qué hacían ahí —Noche de chicas —decía con alegría Shampoo, mientras brincaba y sonreía.

No quería parecer una mala anfitriona, así que las invité a tomar asiento, realmente estaba extrañada, pues nunca nos habíamos llevado bien; eran compañeras de la preparatoria y en todos esos años no habíamos simpatizado.

—Bien Akane, nos enteramos de la infidelidad de Kuno —Ukyo hablaba en un tono serio, ya sabía que Kodachi había ido a contarles mis penas… ¿y ahora qué? ¿acaso quieren verme sufrir?

—Bueno querida, el idiota de mi hermano quiere que lo perdones, y en estos días que te he visto en la oficina, pude notar lo mucho que te afectó, así que les dije a las chicas que sería buena idea venir por tí y salir a dar una vuelta.

Lo único que yo quería era estar en casa esa noche, terminar de escribir mi historia y quizá mirar una película en compañía de mi gato.  
Sí, estaba triste, pero no por lo sucedido con Tatewaki, más bien la sombra de Saotome aún me atormentaba.

Bostecé notoriamente, quería correrlas discretamente mientras cruzaba las piernas en mi sala, mi objetivo era que vieran que me sentía cansada.

Mi falsa actuación se vio interrumpida cuando Shampoo me tomó de las manos mientras me miraba angelicalmente, se arrodilló ante mí y en un tono suave dijo —Quizá antes no fuimos las mejores amigas, te hicimos mucho daño, pero hoy déjanos enmendar este error, tienes que salir de este lugar y empezar a vivir.

—Querida Akane, no simpatizo contigo, pero Shampoo tiene razón, tú debes vivir, mi hermano es un verdadero imbécil, tal vez esta salida despeje tu mente.

Las chicas insistieron un buen rato, más que por gusto, acepté solamente para que dejaran de molestar. Puse en orden mis cosas, tomé lo primero que encontré en el armario, el único accesorio que llevaba puesto era un gorro, pues la nieve empezaba a caer, después de eso me dispuse a salir de mi refugio.

Subimos al auto de Kodachi, mientras las chicas solo sonreían de una manera desvergonzada, ¿qué planearan estas mujeres? Me estaba asustando, su manera de reír… ¿será que es otra de sus maldades contra mí? No podía quedarme con la duda, así que interrumpí a Kodachi quien manejaba atenta en la carretera.

—Oye... sí no es mucha molestia ¿a dónde vamos?

—Iremos a la cabaña de mis padres, noche de chicas ¿no? —y como era costumbre suya, soltó una carcajada guiñándome el ojo.

Después de un largo rato descendimos del automóvil, estaba realmente muerta de sueño. La señorita Kuno nos invitó a pasar, el lugar era agradable incluso se sentía tranquilo.

Tomamos asiento cerca de la chimenea, inocentemente pensaba que beberíamos chocolate caliente y comeríamos bombones ¡pobre ilusa!

Estaba sosegada echada en ese sofá tan suave y reconfortante, cuando escuché el sonido del vidrio chocando entre sí —¿Qué será? —me preguntaba mientras fisgoneaba para ver qué hacían las chicas en la cocina.

Rápidamente tomé asiento, pues ellas se aproximaban a la sala.

—Bueno, es hora de desahogar estas penas —Ukyo abría botellas de licor, mientras Shampoo las repartía entre nosotras.

Nunca en mi vida había bebido ni un sorbo de alcohol, a Ranma no le agradaban las personas así, toda mi vida estaba hecha en memoria de alguien que quizá, ni siquiera pensaba en mí.

—Bueno, es hora de comenzar, yo quiero brindar por ellos, por esos maravillosos chicos que conocimos en... —Shampoo fue interrumpida por Kodachi.

—Brindemos por Akane, por la nueva Akane, porque apartir de hoy ya no estará sola, ya que nos tendrá a nosotras.

Trago tras trago el tiempo transcurrió rápidamente; al principio la bebida era asquerosa pero después le tomé el gusto, incluso pedía más. Kodachi salió rápidamente cuando escuchó el claxon de un automóvil, fue extraño, pués no había vecinos cerca del lugar.

Yo quería poner el ambiente, así que puse algo de música mientras bailaba y cantaba sobre la mesa, pero mi felicidad se vio opacada cuando ví entrar a cuatro tipos junto a mi anfitriona. Pero eso no era lo peor, ellos venían totalmente de negro con capuchas y capas —¿Haremos algún tipo de brujería? —apenas se entendía lo que decía, estaba muy ebria.

—No mi vida, estos dioses son nuestros stripers, bueno… las chicas y yo salimos con estos bombones.

—Déjate de rodeos Kodachi, son nuestros novios —decía sonrojada Shampoo.

Por órdenes de Kodachi, fuimos a la sala principal en donde yo estaba demasiado nerviosa ¿stripers? ¡que vergüenza! —Tranquila, no pasará nada, solo nos bailarán un poco y después se irán —Ukyo trataba de controlar mi ansiedad. Tiene razón ¿que podría salir mal?

Mi estupido estado de ebriedad, hizo que un lado bastante alocado se desprendiera esa noche de mí, si Tatewaki me engañó con mi propia hermana, ¿qué tendría de malo esto? Nada, por que yo, a comparación de él, solo veré el buffet.

Las luces se apagaron, los chicos comenzaron a salir de la oscuridad y eran presentados por Kodachi, mientras las chicas y yo aplaudiamos.

—Desde China, el hombre más deseado, el más sexi y el mejor amante, con ustedes... ¡Taro!

El chico tenía el pelo castaño, los ojos grises y un cuerpo perfecto. La vestimenta que escondía tras todas esas telas, era algo similar a la de un chico de oficina, solo que con los botones abiertos enseñando su torso desnudo. Parecía un chico malo, su mirada era seductora, me miró y con su mano alzó mi rostro, estaba ruborizada pero en ese momento la vergüenza se había quedado olvidada en mi casa, sí, era todo un galán pero solo eso, no me llamó la atención en lo más mínimo.

Después de mirarme, simplemente soltó un guiño y se colocó junto a Kodachi.

—Esta es una noche de emociones fuertes y de hermosuras traídas directamente desde China —esa chica estaba quizá más ebria que yo, era algo que me daba terror, pues de seguir así no sé en qué terminaría todo este embrollo.

Después presentó a dos chicos más, claro como Taro era su novio, a él le hizo todo un show.

El segundo era Ryoga, sus facciones eran muy finas, tenía pelo castaño y unos ojos cafés claros, a comparación de Taro él se notaba algo más tímido, se limitó simplemente a sonreírme, al igual que aquél chico de piel candente. Él traía un traje similar, enseñando ese magnífico cuerpo que tenía —¡Joder! cuántas cosas maravillosas me he perdido —ese bello hombre se acomodó a lado de Ukyo.

La presentación proseguía, faltaba un sujeto más, este ya no fue presentado como los otros dos, pues por lo que oí, Shampoo era algo celosa con él, lo quería solamente para ella. Por lo poco que pude observar noté que era un hombre muy guapo, tenía ojos verdes, pelo largo y negro. Su mirada manifestaba total tranquilidad, él no parecía ser un chico malo, incluso observé que miraba con amor a su adorada Shampoo, ellos fueron los primeros en irse a la habitación de mi "amiga" —¿Y ahora qué demonios sucederá? ¿acaso ellas piensan encerrarse con esos tipos? Seguramente yo me quedaré esperando, bueno eso no es tan malo.

De un momento a otro ya no había nadie ¡diablos! Por un segundo pensé que esos bombones me harían todo un show, ya que se supone que estoy muy mal.

—¡Oye linda! ¿Crees que me olvidé de tí? Estas muy equivocada, tu regalo está esperando por tí en el cuarto principal, ¡vamos Akane! ¡Disfruta! Si mi hermano ya lo ha hecho, ¿por qué tú no? Diviértete, que yo no diré nada —Kodachi sonreía, tenía mucha confianza pues "Eros", como le decían, era un tipo muy serio y comprometido con su trabajo. Era un hombre difícil y nunca se había involucrado con ninguna "clienta".

—¿Quién es Eros? ¿será que me quieres regalar una mascota con ese nombre? Mmmm... De ser así no podría aceptarlo, pues como sabrás tengo un gato y bueno... —mi conversación sin sentido se vio interrumpida cuando Kodachi me empujó hacía dentro de aquella habitación.

Akane

Creo que no fue una buena idea el venir aquí, de tantas impresiones fuertes hasta el efecto del licor está cesando.

El cuarto estaba oscuro pero no en su totalidad, había velas rodeando toda la habitación, inciensos que aromatizaban el ambiente ¡Dios! Ahora mismo podría dormirme en este lugar.

Me acomodé en el sofá, la vista era maravillosa, pues podía observar la silueta de la luna que se reflejaba en el lago, cuando escuché que alguien torpemente se había entrometido en mi espacio.

Era uno de los exhibicionistas que habían llegado a la cabaña. —¿No se supone que ellos estaban con las chicas? —mi pensamiento se detuvo cuando recordé que aún faltaba uno —¡Oh no! Entonces ese tal Eros es un striper —estaba realmente conmocionada, no creí que esas malditas fueran capaces de hacerme esto.

Comencé a beber más alcohol, pues los nervios me tenían acorralada, el chico salió de la oscuridad, se colocó frente a mí, él era distinto a los demás, pues traía un traje de la época antigua, su ropa era negra y larga —Estas malditas chicas sabían que los príncipes de la antigua Corea me volvían loca, ¡qué gustos tan raros los míos! ¿no?

Se quitó la capucha, pude apreciar mejor su rostro, sus ojos eran azules, su piel era blanca, no pude ver del todo bien su cara, pues una máscara le cubría la mitad, su pelo largo y recogido en una media cola era lo que más me volvía loca, ¿pero por qué demonios me excitaba tanto ese pelo? Esa cabellera me traía recuerdos. ¿Por qué demonios no me dejas de atormentar Saotome?

Los ojos de ese hombre me enloquecen, hay algo en él que hace que todo mi ser se estremezca, ese toque de misterio después de diez años... nuevamente siento el rubor de mis mejillas.

La vergüenza se apodera de mí, sorbo a paso apresurado el licor pues me siento extraña, mi corazón late cada vez más fuerte y mis manos comienzan a sudar, ¿por qué me siento así? Si él ni siquiera ha comenzado su show.

El atractivo joven sonreía mientras miraba cómo me intimidaba ante su precencia, ¿tan predecible soy?

Soltó una media sonrisa con un pequeño suspiro, mientras tomaba de mi mentón, él quería que nuestras miradas hicieran contacto —¿Sabes nunca había tenido una espectadora como tú? ¿acaso eres una chica pura y casta? —es sumamente guapo, pero vaya que es un tipo demasiado descortés.

Estaba algo tomada y solo hice caso omiso a su comentario absurdo, de haber estado sobria quizá le hubiera pateado el trasero a ese engreído.

—Bueno, ¿entonces me dejarás hacer mi trabajo? —decía el pelinegro, hacía uso de esos ojos azules y cristalinos, que en ese momento me estaban matando. El se acercó un poco más a mí, me retiró el único accesorio que traía a la vista, el gorro que tomé de último momento antes de salir de mi apartamento.

—Qué ue poco femenina eres —decía mientras observaba mi capucha con forma de gato.

—Parece que esto será un completo desastre, así que lo mejor será que me vaya —yo me levantaba de ese confortable lugar, lo único que quería era marcharme de ese sitio. ¡No fue una buena idea venir hasta aquí!

Y justo antes de poder pararme del todo, sentí cómo sus manos me jalaban, hasta el punto de volver a tumbarme en aquel sofá —¿Y tú a dónde crees que vas, eh?

La oscuridad y las velas de esa habitación hacían una buena combinación. Pensaba que tal vez pudiera sobrevivir a esto.

El cuarto se tornó completamente oscuro, las pocas luces que alumbraban se habían apagado por completo.

Él se inclinó ante mí, lentamente acercó su rostro al mío y con una sonrisa pícara susurró —Esta será la mejor de tus noches...

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música (*Birthday sex-Jeremih*) que en ese momento sonaba, empezó por desabrocharse la parte de su traje, quedando solamente con el torso descubierto, su abdomen podía apreciarse muy bien. Es tan parecido ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?

El movimiento seguía, pero esta vez sujetó mis manos con la intención de que bajara el cierre de su pantalón, no podía más con eso, estaba decidida a irme.

Al parecer él se percató de mis intenciones, pero parecía no importarle, ya que seguía con su "show"

Con una mano recogió el fleco que cubría media parte de su rostro y con la otra se desató su cabello. Su sonrisa me daba desconfianza —¿Así que quieres irte? Te tengo noticias —él tomó el listón que se había quitado del cabello, sujeto mis manos y comenzó por amarrarme ambas —, por lo que veo te gusta lo que ves, ¿no es así?

Por más que quería poner resistencia había algo que no me dejaba hacerlo. Debo admitir que ese numerito me estaba gustando, él seguía en lo suyo, su baile cada vez más caía en lo sensual.

Enredó sus brazos en mi cuello, seguido de esto, dirigió mis manos a su abdomen y comenzó a bajar el cierre de su pantalón. ¡Qué vergüenza! Quería cubrir mis ojos pero no podía, ya que mis manos estaban atadas.

—Aquí no será cómodo, ven —él me levantó del sofá para sentarme en una silla que había llevado a la habitación. Vaya que es un profesional.

Se colocó frente a mí, se inclinó un poco y comenzó por abrir mis piernas para poder colocarse en el centro, él bajaba lentamente de una manera seductora mientras tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

Jugueteaba con mi pelo, acercó un banco, se colocó arriba y comenzó a bailar mientras se agarraba su virilidad de forma sensual.  
Después de esa escena él se colocó encima de mí dándome la espalda para empezar a mover su trasero.

Cuando menos me dí cuenta él ya estaba solamente en ropa interior, su torso estaba desnudo y lo único que me impedía contemplarlo aún más era ese incómodo antifaz.

Me tomó por la blusa, acercó su rostro al mío de una manera brusca mientras murmuraba

—Esto te gusta ¿no? Bien, es hora de que me descubra por completo —se quitó la máscara y mi impresión fue demasiado grande cuando me di cuenta de quién me bailaba era el tipo de mis pesadillas.

—¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí?!

Ranma

Desde que la volví a mirar mi corazón empezó a latir; había pasado tiempo desde que me volví un tipo frío y sin sentimientos, fueron las circunstancias las que me trajeron hasta acá.

Estaba dispuesto a buscarla desde que llegué a Japón, pero ahora solo le tenía rabia, me hervía la sangre de solo mirarla contemplando a los idiotas de mis compañeros.

Realicé mi rutina de baile como siempre solía hacerlo, claro con un poco de disgusto, debo admitir que la traté mal en un principio, pues estaba realmente enojado, tenía miedo de que Akane hubiese cambiado.

Pero mientras transcurría el tiempo me dí cuenta de que seguía siendo la misma, quizá había cambiado, ya que no parecía una niña, su mirada, su cuerpo, e incluso su pelo se habían transformado. Ella gritó con sorpresa mi nombre, era de imaginarse, desaparecí diez años y nuevamente nos encontramos en estas circunstancias.

—Shhh ¡guarda silencio! O vendrán a interrumpir —mi dedo cubría su boca, si no estuviera amarrada estoy seguro de que me golpearía.

Mi cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, deslicé mis manos por todo mi abdomen mientras le soltaba un guiño coqueto, veía como Akane se sonrojaba —Dime, ¿llo hago mejor que esos idiotas? —me muerdo los labios y acaricio sus piernas con delicadeza.

Muevo las caderas adelante y atrás al ritmo de los acordes, como si se tratase del acto sexual, con mis manos hago movimientos circulares en mi miembro, me acerco a ella y la incito a tocar mis glúteos.

No puedo soportar más, diez años han pasado desde que no había estado con alguien, no quería parecer un aprovechado pero mi cuerpo lo exigía.

Miraba esa sudadera abotonada que Akane tenía, esos pechos que tanto me gustaban estaban ahí, esperando por mí, comencé por desabrochar cada botón, estaba demasiado roja, sin embargo no oponía resistencia.

—¿No piensas decir nada? —me detetuve, pues ella no mostraba expresión alguna.

—No-no te detengas, esperé tanto por esto, quiero volver a sentir tu cuerpo dentro de mí —su cara mostraba un color carmín, ella desató sus manos, todo este tiempo pudo haberse desatado.

Me tomó por la nuca, acercó sus labios rojos a los mios, se relamió la boca, con una ligera mordida logró que su lengua y la mía hicieran contacto.

Nuestras lenguas juguetean, ella bajó sus manos a mi virilidad y continuó acariciando, esta vez dentro del boxer —Parece que me extrañaste mucho, ¿no?

Las ganas me carcomen, de un tirón la levanto de su lugar y la pego a mi cuerpo, esa maldita ropa que se interpone entre los dos...

Le arranco la ropa, estoy demasiado ansioso, ella ladeó su cuello mientras yo lo mordisqueaba —¿Quieres recordar viejos tiempos? —la tomo por la cadera, abro sus piernas y la llevo cargando al sofá.

Ella acaricia su senos con una mano y con la otra baja sus bragas, sabía lo que me gustaba.  
Recargo mi cuerpo sobre ella, toma mis manos y comienza a chupar mis dedos.

Ahora tiene el control, siempre le gustó dominar en la cama, hace que comience a frotar mis dedos en sus pezones, esos pezones tan erectos y rosas. El juego de los besos seguía, quería devorarla ahí mismo, ella tomó mis cabellos y bajó mi nuca a sus pechos, comencé a chuparlos como si de un delicioso dulce se tratara, ella jadeaba de placer.

Arañó mi espalda, tomó mis glúteos y comenzó a pellizcarlos, me separo de ella y bajo por completo el boxer. ¡Demonios! En mi vida había tenido una erección de ese tamaño.

—Estás demasiado delicioso —Akane observó con lujuria a mi compañero de batallas.

Me acomodé en el sofá, ella se posicionó frente a mí, comenzó besando mi cuello hasta bajar a mi pecho, comenzó a lamer mis abdominales mientras jugueteaba con mi miembro.

—¿Con quién aprendiste a hacer eso? —dije algo molesto, mientras pequeños gemidos se escapaban de mi boca.

—No he estado con nadie más antes de tí, ni mucho menos después —con su mano sujetó mi pene, su lengua recorrió cada parte de mi miembro y su boca se abrió para comenzar a succionar.

Quería gritar, era una sensación nueva para mí pues al igual que ella yo no había estado con otra persona. Estaba arrodillada ante mí con su intimidad expuesta, con mis dedos comencé a rozar de forma circular su clítoris, estaba demasiado mojada, no quería desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

—Ponte en cuatro —ordené, dejé a un lado el romanticismo, era hora de comenzar con el placer.

Obedeció y como pudo se acomodó en el sofá. La tomé por las caderas, entré dentro de ella, se sentía tan estrecha… y eso hacía que me quisiera correr más rápido.

Moví mis caderas hacía delante y hacia atrás, mientras ella jadeaba excitada, aumenté el ritmo, las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, Akane jalaba las sábanas que cubrían el sillón hasta el punto de morderlas para callar sus gritos de placer, nalgeaba con fuerza sus glúteos, parece que eso le gustaba.

Estaba apunto de llegar al clímax, sin pensarlo dos veces terminé dentro de ella, ambos estábamos exhaustos y terminamos tirados en el suelo cubiertos de sudor.

Akane se acurrucó junto a mi pecho, esa noche dormimos juntos después de diez largos años.

El sonido de los chicos gritando mi nombre hizo que me despertara, y ahí estaba ella, tan angelical, seguía durmiendo.

Con un beso en la frente la desperté —Despierta, creo que nos están buscando— tomé mi ropa y comencé a vestirme.

Al salir de esa habitación me encontré con quién supuse era el prometido de Akane, sabía todo sobre ellos, pues Kodachi al contratarme, me contó las circunstancias que la habían llevado a montar todo ese show.

—¡Oye tú imbécil! ¿ymi novia? —Tatewaki mostraba enojo, pues no se imaginaba a su amada en brazos de otro.

—Ella está dentro —señalaba sarcásticamente, mientras subía el cierre de mi pantalón.

Mi chica salió, se acomodó el pelo, todos observaban esa escena impresionados.

—¡Sabía que estarías aquí! ¿Sabes algo Kuno? ya no tengo nada qué pensar, ¡lo nuestro está terminado! —pasó de largo sin decir ni una sola palabra, corrí para alcanzarla y llevarla a casa.

Akane

Fue una noche emocionante, estaba ebria. ¡Ese idiota piensa que le perdonaré todo el daño que me hizo! —Si acepté que me trajeras a casa, fue porque no tenía otra manera de regresar.

—Akane, déjame explicarte las cosas —la mirada de Ranma reflejaba angustia.

Descendí con rapidez del auto, tomé mis llaves y abrí la puerta de mi departamento. Sin darme cuenta él estaba tras de mí.

—¡Lárgate! —gritaba furiosa mientras lo empujaba.

—Si tanto me odias por qué aún conservas al señor bigotes contigo? —él acariciaba a mi gato dulcemente.

—¡Esa bola de pelos fue lo único que pude conservar! ¡no sabes cuánto sufrí tu partida! ¡todas las noches solía desvelarme con la esperanza de que tú vinieras a verme! ¿crees que fue fácil vivir con tu recuerdo? ¡Nunca pude entregarme a nadie como lo hice contigo! —mis puños golpeaban su pecho, mis lágrimas caían al suelo.

Ranma tomó mis manos, me acercó a él y me enredo en sus brazos —¡Eres una tonta! Akane yo te amo, te amo como no tienes idea, si me fui de esa manera fue porque mi padre había enfermado, te mandé cartas que por alguna extraña razón siempre volvían a mí. Déjame enmendar los errores del pasado...

******  
El día era lluvioso, un año ha pasado desde aquella noche, las cosas han cambiado, incluso yo he cambiado, soy una mujer más segura. A veces me lleno de nostalgia y recuerdo cosas que aún duelen. Mi bola de pelos murió después del reencuentro con Ranma, pienso que se fue tranquilo, pues sabía que ya no estaría sola.

—¡Akane! El bebé está llorando —escucho a Ranma gritar mientras trata de calmar a nuestro hijo.

Antes de tí la vida no tenía sentido, antes de tí no tenía nada, antes de tí vivir no tenía definición alguna, antes de tí yo no conocía el amor. 


End file.
